


How to Make Spaghetti at the Drive-In

by RichiesToesHurt



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, NSFW, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiesToesHurt/pseuds/RichiesToesHurt
Summary: They sat like this for a while, enjoying the music and admiring the view of the Derry countryside. Though it was still warm outside, the leaves were beginning to change color, in compliment to the chilly nights that crawled across Derry once the sun was set. The scenery was almost breathtaking, Richie slowed his driving a little to also admire the rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows scattering across the trees in the distant forests, the green hills stuck in a permanent oceanic ruffle, and the occasional spotting of various animals, enjoying their time grazing and bathing in the warm sun.Eddie nestled his head into Richie’s shoulder feeling Richie sigh as he grazed his thumb over the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddies grip on his hand tightens, he thanks his past self’s decision to wear his favorite red shorts today.





	How to Make Spaghetti at the Drive-In

For Eddie Kaspbrak, senior year of high school had been great so far, his classes were easy, he knew where he would be going to college, and he finally was able to drive a wedge in his relationship with his mother, Sonia. He started dating his childhood best friend Richie Tozier last fall, and his mother had been disappointed in him ever since. She frequently listened in on Eddie’s phone calls with his friends and just happened to be listening in on a particularly gushy conversation with Richie, after a failed attempt of Eddie trying to convince her that he was just goofing around, she figured out that they were together. She used to prevent him from hanging out with his friends outside of school, but now that he was eighteen, he managed to use this as leverage to get her to loosen her grasp on him. It used to hurt Eddie that his mother despised him for who he loved, but Eddie realized that the love Sonia expressed for him was not love at all. Richie Tozier had taught Eddie what love truly is.  
The two were almost inseparable, Richie would drive to Eddie’s house every morning to pick him up for school in his blue Dodge Ram pickup. Once at school they would have first period home room together, where Richie would quickly do his homework that was do that day and Eddie would sit and admire the way Richie’s brows would furrow in frustration, the way he would lick his lips when thinking about a question, the way he pushed up his glasses with the back of his hand when they started to travel down the bridge of his nose, Eddie could look at his boyfriend for the rest of his life and would have no complaints. Sadly, first period was only so long and the two had to separate until lunch, where they and the rest of the losers would all pile into Bill’s minivan where Richie and Bev were able to smoke, and they could travel to their fast food place of choice. None of the losers were reunited until seventh period Home Economics, which they all luckily managed to fit into their schedules. The class was split into groups of two, each group was assigned a “kitchen” which consisted of a small stove, an oven, and a sink. Eddie and Richie naturally paired together, and it was the best part of Eddie’s school day. It was always fun goofing around with Richie playing house. Richie would joke around with the teacher, yanking her chain about whether or not the ingredients for what they were cooking had nuts in them because, “Eduardo could DIE if he’s poisoned!” Once the school day was over, the two would leave in Richie’s car.  
Eddie hopped into the passenger side of Richie’s truck and shoved his book bag to the ground. Richie hopped in seconds later throwing his own bag through the open back window onto the bed of the truck, Eddie watched his bag fall on top of a duffle bag.  
“What’s in the bag Rich?”  
“A couple hundred pounds of cocaine, nothing to worry about my love.” Richie snapped back, swiftly planting a kiss on Eddies nose while situating himself in his seat.  
Eddie blushed in reply.  
“Now miss thang, I believe I have an understanding that my baby does not want to go home just yet, so where to m’spaghetti? How’s about a drive to enjoy this beautiful sunset coming around the bend eh?”  
“It’s only four o’clock Richie, the sun isn’t supposed to set for a while” Eddie was confused, but excited, he can tell from Richie’s excitement that he had something else planned.  
“That is no problem Bob-lem because I went ahead and stuffed my pockets with your favorite tapes this morning,” Richie shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the first tape, Eddie’s heart fluttered when Richie revealed the tape titled Station to Station. Eddie was shocked that Richie had picked up on the fact that Eddie loved David Bowie. They usually couldn’t see eye to eye on the style of music they enjoyed, but they could compromise on artists like Bowie. Eddie always fell into a daze when the song “Wild is the Wind” came on.  
Eddie smiled and scooted closer to Richie “How do you think of everything to make me happy but actually forget to wear socks on a regular basis?”  
“’Cus every morning I’m in such a rush to come rescue you from your tower of terror, princess.”  
Richie started the car as Eddie put the tape in the car radio. Eddie was in pure bliss, sitting in his favorite car with his favorite boy listening to his favorite artist. After a while, Eddie reached for Richie’s hand, their fingers laced together like puzzle pieces, as if they were crafted to perfectly compliment the other’s curves. Eddie’s heart warmed at the feeling of Richie’s thumb caressing his own. Eddie scooted closer to him, now seated in the center of the front seat, moving their clasped hands in between his thighs, and resting his head on Richie’s shoulder.  
They sat like this for a while, enjoying the music and admiring the view of the Derry countryside. Though it was still warm outside, the leaves were beginning to change color, in compliment to the chilly nights that crawled across Derry once the sun was set. The scenery was almost breath taking, Richie slowed his driving a little to also admire the rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows scattering across the trees in the distant forests, the green hills stuck in a permanent oceanic ruffle, and the occasional spotting of various animals, enjoying their time grazing and bathing in the warm sun.  
Eddie nestled his head into Richie’s shoulder feeling Richie sigh as he grazed his thumb over the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddies grip on his hand tightens, he thanks his past self’s decision to wear his favorite red shorts today. Much to their surprise, the tape was over, and it was time for Richie’s hand to part with Eddie’s touch as he reached into his pocket for another one. Next was “The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars” Richie handed the tape to Eddie, who ejected the first one and put it back in Richie’s pocket, he felt Richie tense at this action. Once the tape was playing, Eddie melted back into Richie but, before Eddie could reach for Richie’s hand again, it snuck to grip Eddie’s thigh. Eddie’s breath hitched at the action, but he parted his thighs in response to allow Richie’s hand to sink to his inner thigh. Eddie hugged Richie’s bicep and planted his lips on Richie’s shoulder.  
“God, I’m gonna miss summer!” Richie stated with an emphatic tone.  
“Why’s that?” Eddie questioned, sounding muffled by the fabric of Richie’s flannel.  
“I don’t think I can part with the sight of seeing you strut around in these damn shorts,” Richie said with exaggerated sadness as his hand crept up to brush the hem of the red shorts.  
“Direct your attention to the road lover boy,” Eddie said, though making no physical effort to halt Richie’s traveling hand. In fact, he loosened the hug he had been maintaining on Richie’s arm and instead started to lightly drag his nails against the sensitive skin on the inside of his forearm, a sensation he knew Richie loved.  
“Actions speak louder than words Kaspbrak!” Richie then started actively reading passing street signs and turned his blinker on to turn onto one of the upcoming roads.  
Eddie realized that Richie now had a destination in mind. Eddie’s head raced with ideas as to where Richie was going. They seemed to be headed back towards town, Eddie’s heart sank at the thought that Richie may be taking him home. He silently hoped that Richie would at least take him back to his place, he was never sure of Richie’s parent’s schedule, and quite honestly it didn’t seem that Richie was sure of it either. They both traveled for work, and usually at the same time, in order to spend time as a family together. Eddie always felt welcomed by Richie’s parents, but he hoped that they were out of town, this usually meant that the two could do more than just silently make out on Richie’s bed.  
Eddie realized that both of his previously predicted destinations were wrong when Richie passed the street that would take them closer to town. Instead, they turned into the abandoned drive-in movie theater; a place Eddie almost completely forgot about, considering it was almost completely surrounded by trees, except for an opening towards the west end of the lot, which had a perfect view of the setting sun.  
Richie parked the car facing away from the opening and jumped out. Eddie watched as he scurried around to the back and hopped into the bed of the truck. He started unzipping the duffle bag, revealing a few blankets and pillows. He pulled out a larger comforter and started laying it down across the bed of the truck. Eddie understood what was happening and leaned through the opened window.  
“Wow you really did think of everything!” he said smiling.  
“Well when Spaghetti is the only thing on your mind, you tend to over prepare,” Richie responded with a smug grin on his face, “now are you going to come back here or do I have to come around and get you?”  
Eddie hopped out of the car and walked to the bed of the truck, Richie jumped out, understanding that Eddie would probably need help. Eddie tried to heave himself into the bed but felt himself failing, just as he was about to drop his weight back down to plant his feet on the ground again, he felt Richie’s hands at his waist, guiding his body onto the platform. Eddie immediately took his shoes off, as to not dirty their makeshift bed. Richie jumped back onto the platform and followed suit. Eddie snooped in the bag and pulled out a few pillows and a blanket for them to share. Richie tossed his bookbag through the still opened window, reaching to turn the radio down as he did so, allowing them some headspace to focus more on each other as well as the stunning orange and pink sky before them. Eddie waited for Richie to lay down, understanding their routine of allowing Richie to get comfortable lying on his back with his hands cradling the back of his head, before Eddie curled his body around him, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest and tangling their legs together. This time was no different, except the friction sizzling somewhere deep in their stomachs, the source of which could have been the traveling hand of Richie Tozier on the car ride there.  
Eddie was comforted by Richie’s hand stroking his back. Eddie allowed his hands to travel Richie’s chest, mostly focusing his touch on the sensitive sides of his torso, silently amusing himself at the way he could feel Richie’s muscles clench at the touch. He allowed his hand to sneak under Richie’s shirt lazily grazing the soft skin and coarse, short hair on Richie’s lower belly.  
Eddie felt Richie’s breathing become slightly more rapid. Eddie took this as his cue to reposition his body, in order to reward himself access to Richie’s neck. He nuzzled his face into his neck, at the same time lazily draping his leg across his body. He felt Richie chuckle, and replied by gently nibbling at the skin just under Richie’s ear. Eddie knew Richie’s body almost better than his own, he understood that this spot was the gateway to all things naughty with Richie Tozier. He felt Richie shudder and a hand clamp the back of his knee. After a few seconds of this, he felt Richie shift under him, swiftly repositioning himself up so that he was now sitting. He gently pulled Eddie by the leg, and he took his as his cue to straddle him.  
Richie snaked one a hand around Eddies waist, the other cupping the back of his head as he began to kiss him deeply. Eddie melted into the kisses and allowed his hands to sneak up into Richie’s hair, lightly tugging at those soft curls that he loved so much. Richie’s hands began to travel, grazing Eddie’s sides as they made their way toward his ass, a gentle squeeze was all it needed, because soon Richie’s hands were at their favorite, and final destination, Eddie’s thighs. Richie permitted his hands to cup and grasp at the soft skin, pushing his beloved red shorts up to expose more of what Richie loved touching so much. His thumbs grazed the inside of Eddies thighs, Eddie moaned into the touch, shifting to sit further up Richie’s lap.

They could feel what seemed like sparks fluttering down below, and without even realizing it, Eddie’s hips were suddenly grinding down on Richie’s jeans. Their kisses became sloppy and he could feel his hair falling out of place from the faster motion.  
“Fuck...” Richie muttered as he began to meet Eddie’s movements with his own. The red shorts were even tighter on Eddie now, so Richie held on to him at his soft hips, fingers prodding at his waistband. The light dimmed around them as night crept up the horizon, but neither of them could notice with eyes closed tight in this brand new feeling of pleasure. Sure, Richie had yanked it on his own, but he couldn’t believe it was about to happen with Eddie.  
“...Rich...what’s...” Eddie whispered, his head buried in Richie’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay I got you...please don’t stop Eds,” he reassured him, his fingers around Eddie’s hips holding on tighter and tighter.  
It was surreal how both natural and new this felt. Eddie’s mind was floating and all he could feel was Richie. He could feel him through his pants. Just a few pieces of clothing away but right there all the same. Richie was strong and growing with every fluid swoop of Eddie’s working hips, pressing up into him and making the truck bed creak quietly in their private corner of the world.  
Without even needing to think Richie found the back of Eddie’s knees and guided him down so his back was flat on the truck bed. He pushed himself deeper against him, his target much easier accessed in this different position. Eddie could see the fuzzy outline of Richie’s hair above him, surrounded by the stars that began to poke through the fading sky. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, nibbling at whatever his distracted mouth could find. Richie held Eddie’s thighs in a strong grip as he moved into him with increasingly rigid but purposeful thrusts.  
And then, Eddie let out a breathless moan on instinct. Richie opened his eyes to see his blushing face almost stuck in release as his movements slowed down. It was enough to get Richie to let himself go as well. One last grind and his breath hitched as he found the same cloud Eddie had risen to, holding onto him through it. Not long after they were falling back down, and they were both suddenly aware of how sweaty they were, breathing heavy onto each other, they’re strong and calculated form now a heap of exhaustion.  
“The fuck...the fuck was that?!” Eddie exclaimed through his heavy breaths.  
Richie let out a laugh so strong he almost felt tears poking the corners of his eyes. He was still bewildered that they had finally reached this point.  
“Don’t ask me! Surprisingly, at least this time, I wasn’t the one who started it,” he dropped lazy kisses on Eddie’s pinked cheeks as Eddie’s legs began to sink down, “Oh my god woah!” Eddie cried, realization hitting him that the sensation he now felt down there was nothing but pleasurable.  
“Looks like somebody’s got spaghetti in their pants huh Eds?” Richie joked, this time small tears actually did poke through but he was swift at catching them in the near darkness.  
“Fuck you Rich!” Eddie wailed as he sat up to beat his fists on Richie’s chest. He couldn’t help but meet Richie in roaring laughter, eventually falling back into a hug.  
“Guess we didn’t really get to see the sunset, huh?” Eddie pointed out as they looked up at the deep navy sky, the sound of insects and frogs creating nighttime ambiance. Richie traced down Eddie’s spine with slow, tired fingers, “Yeah but what’s some sunset to whatever that just was?”  
Eddie chuckled and buried his head into Richie’s chest, breathing him in, “I promise I’ll let us see it next time,” he felt a little embarrassed thinking back on what had just happened.  
Richie’s fingers found Eddie’s chin and he pulled him up for one more kiss. It was soft and drawn out, as if it was a kiss goodnight. Eddie could have fallen asleep right there, safe in the arms of the guy he loved, tucked under a canopy of trees beneath the invisible clouds he had gone to with him just moments before.


End file.
